Gara-gara Konvoi
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Ketika perayaan kelulusan berujung kemalangan... Indonesia!AU, ShokuHeshi. For #RAZIARandomPrompt


**Gara-gara Konvoi by Jun Kunihiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+. I didn't take any profit from this fanfic.**

 **Warning : OOC Parah, alur nista, nyerempet humu (yang ga' suka perhumuan silakan out), de el el.**

Hello! Jun kembali. Kali ini, Jun nulis ff baru berdasarkan hasil prompt giveaway di grup FFn World.

Oke, let's enjoy up!

* * *

Tanggal 7 Mei adalah hari bersejarah bagi seluruh siswa kelas 12 karena di hari itulah mereka dinyatakan LULUS dari sekolah mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja mereka sangat senang karena akhirnya mereka dapat melanjutkan pendidikan ke kampus yang mereka idam-idamkan selama ini atau hanya sekadar menikahi pujaan hatinya, eeaaaa.

Namanya aja anak muda, pasti ada aja yang melampiaskan kegembiraan mereka dengan corat-coret baju plus konvoi di jalan raya. Walaupun guru dan polisi sudah melarang mereka untuk melakukan aksi demikian, tapi tetap aja ngeyel. Namanya anak muda, lagi berapi-api. Makin dilarang malah makin menjadi, _ya ndak?_

Begitu juga dengan Heshikiri Hasebe yang sedang asyik berkonvoi di jalan raya bersama Nihongou, Fudou Yukimitsu, dan teman-teman seangkatannya. Dengan baju penuh coretan spidol dan pilox tentunya.

Namun, untung tak dapat diraih, malang pun tak dapat ditolak. Ketika motor mereka sedang berada di simpang lima, ternyata polisi sedang melakukan razia buat menyikat anak-anak sekolah bandel yang nggak punya SIM. Spontan saja mereka syok dan siap-siap buat bubar jalan.

"Mampus, ada Pak Polisi di depan!" seru Nihongou.

"Putar balik!" sahut Hasebe.

"Nggak bisa putar balik nih!" timpal Fudou. "Lagi ada pemberlakuan satu jalur gara-gara perbaikan jalan!"

"Jadi, gimana?!"

"Hei, kalian! Berhenti!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara polisi sedang mengejar mereka. Hasebe dan kawan-kawan langsung panik dan mulai tancap gas. Sialnya, motor Hasebe tiba-tiba mati ketika akan putar balik. Hasebe mencoba menyalakan ulang motornya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Berhenti!" suara polisi terdengar semakin dekat. Motor Hasebe tetap saja tak bergeming meskipun sudah dinyalakan berkali-kali. Jadilah ia bersama teman-temannya pasrah ketika polisi membawa mereka ke pos pemeriksaan.

* * *

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya polisi yang bernama Ookurikara dengan nada galak.

"Dari sekolah, Pak." Jawab Fudou.

"Ngapain kalian berkonvoi di jalan raya?"

"Buat ngerayain kelulusan."

"Bukannya sudah dibilang kalau kalian tidak boleh menggelar aksi konvoi di jalan?" tanya polisi lainnya yang bernama Mitsutada. "Kenapa masih dilakukan?"

"Kan ini bentuk ekspresi kegembiraan karena udah lulus!" seru Nihongou. "Masak dilarang sih?"

"Apapun alasan kalian, motor kalian ditilang!" Mitsutada bersama Ookurikara langsung menarik motor Hasebe dan kawan-kawan.

"Ekkkh?! Jangan tilang motor saya, Pak!" Hasebe syok dan mulai mengeluarkan rayuan mautnya. "Tilang hati saya aja sebagai gantinya, Pak!" semua polisi yang mendengarnya langsung cengo.

' _Anjir, mulai ngegombal nih anak.'_ Batin Mitsutada.

' _Maho detected.'_ Tsurumaru cekikikan dari pos pemeriksaan.

Entah berapa lama mereka berada di situ sejak Hasebe menggombali Mitsutada demi mendapatkan kembali motornya yang kena tilang. Tapi yang jelas, motor mereka tetap disita karena peraturan tetaplah peraturan yang nggak bisa dihapus dengan gombalan maut level 1000 sekalipun.

"Kalau mau motornya kembali, kalian harus mengikuti sidang tindak pidana ringan dan membayar denda seharga 100 ribu rupiah." Kata Mitsutada.

"Nggak bisa dikurangin nih, Pak?" Fudou memelas kayak anak kecil yang meminta jatah uang jajan sama emaknya.

"Kamu pikir barang bisa ditawar-tawar?"

Oke, sepertinya mereka harus pulang naik angkot hari ini.

~ End ~

 **Done! Akhirnya Jun bisa nulis lagi! Selamat buat Kukuh Satria Setiawan buat prompt 'mampus, ada PakPol di depan', Hidya Nuralfi Mentari dengan prompt 'tilang hati saya aja, Pak', dan Daun Pandan Wangi dengan prompt 'SIM'nya terpilih di fanfic ini. Buat yang nggak terpilih, nggak usah berkecil hati karena Jun akan kembali menarik prompt. Waktunya kapan? Ditunggu aja~**

 **Kalo ada yang mau memberikan kritik dan saran, silakan ditinggalkan di kotak review. Kalo mau sekadar uneg-uneg juga silakan dicorat-coret di kotak review.**

 **Oke, Jun Kunihiro out!**


End file.
